Let me be your hero
by Ectofeature
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un joven inglés que se muda a Vermont, su ciudad de nacimiento en contra de su voluntad. Allí conocerá a Alfred F. Jones, cuya primera impresión no es muy buena. / Multichapter. UsUk y SeaLat como pareja secundaria. / Gakuen/Human AU.


Un joven inglés de 16 años miraba por la ventanilla de un coche oscuro con expresión aburrida. Su flequillo rubio le casi tapaba los ojos color esmeralda, lo que le resultaba bastante molesto. Tendría que cortarse el pelo pronto.  
El muchacho de mirada verde giró la cabeza un poco incómodo, y se quedó observando a su hermano pequeño.  
Parecía una versión en miniatura de él mismo, sólo que su ojos eran celestes como el cielo. El chico escuchaba música con sus auriculares. La tenía tan alto que se escuchaba por todo el coche, ganándose una mirada de despreció por parte de su hermano mayor.  
-Peter. ¿Quieres aflojar eso? -Soltó rodando lo ojos.  
-¿QUÉ? -Gritó el niño quitándose un auricular con una sonrisa.  
-¡QUÉ BAJES LA PUTA MÚSICA! -El mayor le devolvió el grito frunciendo sus frondosas cejas.  
-MAMÁÁÁ ARTHUR HA DICHO PUTA. -Se quejó el pequeño de ojos azules.  
-Arthur. No digas palabrotas. -Le regañó una mujer de cabellos dorados y largos que conducía el coche, un poco cansada. A su lado, se giró un muchacho pelirrojo con una sonrisa idiota.  
-Venga chicos, portaos bien. Ya casi hemos llegado.  
-Cállate Sean. Ni siquiera quería mudarme a este puto pueblo. -Soltó Arthur volviendo su mirada de nuevo a la ventanilla. Fuera, un par de chicos de su edad corrian sin dejar de gritar. -Está lleno de gente molesta.  
-MAMÁ, ARTHUR VOLVIÓ A DECIR PUTO. -Se quejó Peter con una sonrisa.  
-Cerrad el puto pico. -También soltó el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos, mientras comenzaba a hartarse de sus hermanos pequeños.  
-BASTA, O JURO QUE DARÉ LA VUELTA. -Gritó la mujer dejando el coche en completo silencio.  
Aunque el adolescente interiormente deseó que fuese así.

La familia Kirkland llegó por fin a su acogedora casa en el pueblo de Vermont. Allí los esperaba su hermano mayor Allister de 21 años, con el resto de la mudanza. Arthur agarró la caja de su gato Scone del asiento delantero del coche, y entró a su nuevo hogar con mala cara.  
Su madre lo guió hasta una habitación bastante grande que contenía una cama pequeña y cosas de niño pequeño. La habitación que usó hasta que cumplió los 4 años.  
-Oh... Está intacta. Hace tanto que no vengo por aquí... -Soltó la mujer con aire nostálgico. -Le pediré a Allister que me ayude a traer tu cama. Mientras... ¿Por qué no sacas a Scone a dar un paseo y conoces el pueblo un poco?  
-Los gatos no pasean, mamá. -Respondió Arthur frunciendo el ceño. -Como sea, creo que iré solo.  
-Esta bien, cielo. Pero... No te pierdas. Lleva el móvil, y si ves que se te va a quedar sin batería me llamas. -Sonrió la rubia, mientras el chico se marchaba sin girarse. -Pásalo bien.

Arthur caminaba por las calles frías del pueblo, mientras escuchaba música con el volumen bajo. No le gustaba ese sitio, ni la gente que vivía en él. En Estados Unidos todo era un asco. La sanidad era una mierda, la educación era una mierda, la justicia era una mierda. Y la gente parecía retrasada.  
Él era feliz en Londres. ¿Por qué tuvieron que marcharse? Por el hecho de que un padre, al que ni siquiera llegó a conocer les diera en herencia esa estúpida casa que ya estaba pagada.  
No podía creer que su lugar de nacimiento fuese ese.  
-¡Hey! -El rubio se giró un poco confuso. -¡Sí, tú! -Parpadeó un par de veces al ver a dos chicos mucho más altos que él señalarle con una sonrisa. -¿Nos pasas la pelota?  
Bajó su mirada esmeralda a sus pies, donde se encontraba una pequeña pelota de béisbol. Arthur hizo una mueca y se giró, ignorando el objeto y a sus dueños.  
-¡Oye! -La voz volvió a llamarlo, pero esta vez decidió pasar de largo. Hasta que notó como alguien le tiraba de la camiseta.  
Él se giró con expresión enfadada y comenzó a examinar al tipo que parecía intentar retomar su aliento, como si hubiese corrido una maratón (A pesar de que no estaban tan lejos). Tenía el pelo rubio, pero un poco más oscuro que el suyo. Y sus ojos le recordaban a los de su hermano Peter, no sólo por el color, pero también por el hecho de que reflejaban ese brillo infantil e idiota que tanto le molestaba. Tampoco se fijó mucho en ellos, ya que estaban ocultas por unas gafas pequeñas que quedaban ridículas.  
El idiota norteamericano pareció haber recuperado oxígeno y le ofreció una sonrisa que no le gustó nada a Arthur.  
-Oye, tu no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? -Soltó con una voz aguda que daba ganas de lanzarle lo que tuviese a mano a la cara. Además de eso, apestaba a Axe lo cual le resultaba asqueroso. -No te he visto por los alrededores  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo. -Respondió de forma borde, y se volvió a girar una vez más dispuesto a marcharse, pero de nuevo el chico de las gafas lo detuvo. Vaya incordio.  
-¡Anda! Tienes un acento raro. ¿Eres de Canadá?  
-No, cabeza de chorlito. No soy de Canadá, soy de Inglaterra. Y si tuvieses al menos dos dedos de frente conseguirías ver la jodida diferencia.  
El chico alto se quedó callado unos minutos. Como si estuviese procesando lo que acababan de decirle, y Arthur estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando una mueca de molestia adornó el rostro del desconocido. Bien, al menos había pillado su mensaje. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, la molestia del rubio se transformó en una gran sonrisa. Y procedió a contarle su vida.  
-¡Oh! Ya veo. Nunca he conocido a nadie de Inglaterra. ¡Y conozco a mucha gente! Mis amigos vienen de Rusia, China y Francia. Y mi hermanastro es Canadiense. Además conozco a un par de hermanos Italianos, otro par de Alemanes y un chico Japonés, aunque no encuentro mucha diferencia entre Japón y China. ¡Hahahaha! A decir verdad, conozco a más gente extranjera que Americana. Aunque es extraño, porque nunca había conocido a nadie Inglés.  
-...Estadounidense.  
-... ¿Eh? -Arthur frunció el ceño.  
-América es el continente, y Estados Unidos el país. Si tu hermanastro es Canadiense, entonces es Americano. -El desconocido volvió a quedarse callado mirándolo a los ojos.  
-... Eeeestoy bastante seguro de que vivo en América.  
-Si, en América, en Estados Unidos.  
-... Pues eso, América.  
El rubio más bajito entrecerró los ojos. Esta conversación con ese imbécil no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.  
-¡Alfred! ¿Qué haces? ¿No ibas por la pelota? -Gritó otro chico rubio con gafas, solo que con el pelo un poco más largo.  
-Oh, cierto. Soy un maleducado. Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, encantado. -El idiota le ofreció la mano de nuevo con una sonrisa estúpida, pero Arthur no se la estrechó en ningún momento.  
-... Ya. En fin, nos veremos por ahí supongo. Aunque espero que no. -Soltó, encogiéndose de hombros y se marchó.  
-¡Oye, espera! ¡No se tu nombre!  
El inglés subió el volumen de la música y decidió que ignorar al chico alto sería lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos. Y pasado un rato, olvidándose del imbécil de ojos azules volvió a casa justo para la hora del té.


End file.
